In For The Kill
by ale-alejandro33
Summary: After Peter Hale and Kate had died and Jackson learned how to control the Kanima, Beacon Hills went back to being as normal as a town filled with werewolves and hunters can get. What happens when a new wolf comes into play and a group of rogue hunters come after Scott and his friends? Will Stiles' new found feelings for Derek affect the pack? STEREK! Rated M for future sex scenes.
1. A New Wolf?

**Chapter 1: New Wolf?**

"Hurry up Stiles, we're going to be late!" Scott yelled from Stiles' front yard. The front door swung open and a messy Stiles stepped out. Wrinkled clothes, book-bag hanging from one shoulder, a waffle stuffed in his mouth, and hands occupied with books. He made his way into the backseat of Allison's car.

"Sorry I took so long, my alarm didn't go off." Stiles apologized as he dropped everything in the empty seat next to him and tried to coordinate himself.

"You really need to get your car fixed." Scott sighed.

"Well sorry that the guy who was fixing my car got killed by a reptile creature that turned out to be Jackson." Stiles argued in his defense.

Allison turned her head towards Stiles and gave him a warm smile and she then proceeded to backing out of the drive way of Stiles' house and making her way to Beacon Hills High.

The car ride was silent. Stiles was organizing his hot mess of papers and books, Scott had fallen asleep, and Allison was quietly listening to the radio.

"Hey look, its Lydia and Jackson." Allison broke the silence as she parked her Mazda in the empty space next to Jackson's car. Scott, Allison, and a now level-headed Stiles, all piled out of Allison's car and greeted their two friends.

It had been over a month since they found out Jackson was the Kanima but with Derek's help, he is now in full control of his reptilian form. Lydia was still experiencing weird visions involving Peter Hale but she still hadn't told anyone. Gerard was still hunting down and killing any and all werewolves that he came in contact with. Derek and his pack, along with Scott and Jackson, have all been able to avoid Gerard's radar. Derek had come to terms with Scott and accepted the fact that Scott had his own agenda and wanted no part in his pack. Beacon Hills was as normal as a town can get full of werewolves and a Kanima.

The five of them made their way into the school and right then it hit Scott and Jackson. Both their eyes flared a bright golden color and they started to look around. Jackson acquired the ability to sense other supernatural creatures when he learned to control the Kanima side of himself.

"What's up guys?" Allison asked with a worried tone.

"Do you guys feel something?" Stiles added, licking his lips nervously.

"Well? Spill it!" Lydia commanded after neither Scott nor Jackson responded to Stiles or Allison.

"Its… Nothing." Scott spoke in a confused daze, he looked over at Jackson who nodded his head in agreement.

"I just felt a chill down my spine." Jackson explained.

"What do you think it means?" Stiles' curiosity was getting the best of him.

"Not sure, but nothing to worry about." Scott reassured them, giving the group a smile.

"Well, well. Look what the wolf dragged in." A voice called out from behind them. They all knew from who the statement had come from and turned around to face the three newly turned betas.

"Hey Scott, Jackson. I think what you two sensed was Erica's bitch vibes." Lydia spit out, earning a giggle from Stiles and a smile from Allison.

"Wow, that was almost as offensive as that blouse you're wearing." Erica whipped back at Lydia, earning her a high-five from Isaac. Lydia simply gave her a sarcastic smile and rolled her eyes.

"Is there anything in particular you three want?" Allison asked the trio. All three of them shook their heads and turned their backs and made their way to their class.

"They need to be cut in half if you ask me." Lydia voiced her opinion but no one spoke to back her up.

"Just ignore them, its not like they're a threat." Stiles spoke to the group more than to Lydia. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We're going to be late, we should get to class." Scott suggested after looking at his phone's clock. The group waved their temporary goodbyes and each made their way to their first class.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and it woke Stiles from his nap. They were taking a test and Stiles finished early and decided to get some shut eye while Scott struggled through most of it. The group sat in their usual table after they got their lunch. They made jokes about their teachers and the boys talked about the upcoming lacrosse tryouts and the girls talked about their plans to go to Allison's house after school to study. Just then Isaac, Erica, and Boyd walked into the cafeteria and made their way to the group.

"Something wicked this way comes." Stiles thought aloud and the group turned their heads to notice the trio.

"Derek says that he needs to speak to you all after school. He says to meet him at his car in front of the school." Isaac spoke to the group. Erica and Lydia were having a battle of sarcastic smiles but after Scott nodded at Isaac, the trio turned their backs and left the same way they came in.

"How weird." Allison said softly.

"Why would Derek need to talk to all of us?" Jackson asked.

"Guess we'll find out after school." Scott voiced, not really affected by the news since Derek always needed to talk to him.

"Do you think it has to do with what you and Jackson sensed?" Stiles curiously poked at Scott. The bell that meant lunch was over rang and cut the conversation short and the group once again dispersed to their class.

* * *

The rest of the school day passed by as if time were being sped up. The group met up in front of the school to meet up with Derek, who was leaning up against his car with Isaac and Erica on either side of him and Boyd beside Erica. Derek gave them a smirk and Stiles licked his lips nervously but the group stood their ground.

"We've got trouble." Derek spoke in the same monotone voice he always spoke in.

"What do you mean by trouble?" Scott asked, the group now all on their toes. Peter and Kate were one problem solved and now that Jackson was in control of the Kanima, they thought they were in the clear.

"Yesterday, Erica, Isaac, and Boyd came across another werewolf in the woods." Derek informed the group as he took off his sunglasses. Nobody spoke for a while.

"Me and Jackson sensed something today when we walked into school. Maybe they go to our school." Scott informed Derek. Isaac, Erica, and Boyd looked at each other and then to Derek. They told Derek that they sensed something in school as well.

"Has it done any harm?" Jackson spoke up.

"My dad would've told me if any new wolf cases have come up." Allison pointed out.

"We have to find him before Gerard does." Boyd let the group know. Everyone silently agreed. If the new werewolf hadn't harmed anyone then Gerard had no right in killing them.

"I don't think he knows about a new wolf." Allison informed the group, putting most of them at ease.

"We'll run a search party tonight. All of us. The sooner we find them, the better off they'll be." Derek told everyone. The group was more than eager to help and they all agreed to meet at the cliff that over looked the town, where Scott and Allison meet up to avoid Allison's parents, at nine that night.

* * *

"Guys, maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Stiles whispered as he tried to keep up with the rest of the group. They reached the cliff and they found Derek, along with the trio that made up his pack, waiting for them.

"Its about time." Erica scoffed as she lifted her gaze from her nails to the group.

"Save it." Derek growled. Erica followed the command from her Alpha.

"So are we splitting up?" Jackson asked, growing a bit impatient.

"Scott and Allison, you two can head to your left. Lydia and Jackson, head to your right. Erica, Isaac, and Boyd, head straight forward towards the house. As for you Stiles, follow me." Derek ordered and everyone was gone in the blink of an eye. Stiles licked his lips nervously as he followed Derek.

"Are you sure we should've split up? I mean, maybe this new werewolf is stronger than the others. You're an Alpha so all you have to do is do that scary scowl thing you do while your eyes flash red and-"

"Stiles, shut up." Derek ordered with an annoyed tone. Stiles once again licked his lips and stayed silent. Just then Derek's eyes flashed red and he stopped abruptly, causing Stiles to crash into him.

"A warning would be nice." Stile complained, rubbing his forehead. There was a swift movement to their left and Derek instinctively grabbed Stiles' arm and pulled him behind him. Stiles didn't question him but blushed at Derek's action.

"Don't move Stiles and keep close." Derek whispered, Stiles nodded and was more than happy to comply. Stiles had always felt safe around Derek, even when he was about to get attacked by Peter and Derek jumped in to save him. It was weird that he was thinking about this now but he couldn't help but feel slightly turned on by how protective Derek was of him. Derek let out a loud roar and the new wolf appeared from behind a tree and growled back, eyes glowing a bright blue.

"Found him." Stiles sarcastically commented. One of Allison's arrows flew in from a tree behind Derek and landed in front of the new werewolf and before Stiles could look back and see who it was, Scott was by Derek's side. The now startled werewolf started to back away when he heard a rustle in the leaves behind him. The wolf jumped up and away from the noise and Jackson brought back his tail and joined Derek's side.

"Where is Lydia?" Stiles asked Jackson, who was half transformed. At that moment, throwing knives flew in from another tree behind them and they perfectly landed in the ground in front of the new werewolf. Allison took Lydia under her wing after Lydia came up to her and told her how much she hated feeling helpless and how she wanted Allison to teach her to defend herself.

"Bullseye." Lydia exclaimed from the tree. Stiles was the only one that found it weird that Lydia knew how to masterfully maneuver throwing knives but he didn't question it. The new wolf turned around to make his escape but hesitated when he saw three other wolves walk through the bushes towards him.

"You aren't going anywhere." Isaac spoke to it.

"Derek, what now?" Scott asked. Derek held his hand up and motioned for everyone to stand down.

"Derek?" the new werewolf spoke. Everyone was back on the offensive but Derek was thrown off guard. The voice sounded vaguely familiar.

"Derek Hale?" the wolf spoke again, walking closer towards the Alpha. A clearing in the trees allowed the moonlight to shine on the strange werewolves' face and all of a sudden, Derek's head flooded with memories from his childhood.

"Alex?" he question, remembering his old friend.

"The one and only, at your service." The wolf responded, baring his neck to show submission to the resident Alpha and his old friend. Both made their way towards each other and tackled one another with a hug. Everyone was confused and looking at one another to see if anyone had an explanation. Stiles fought back a bit of jealousy at seeing Derek's arms around this new werewolf.

"What brings you here?" Derek asked, a slight smile on his face.

"We'll talk about that later. For now, I'd like to meet your pack." Alex spoke, stepping away from Derek's embrace and looked around at everyone. Derek called everyone over with the wave of a hand. Everyone shifted out of their supernatural form after seeing Derek's affectionate encounter with the unkown wolf.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Alex. He was a childhood friend of mine." Derek informed the group, clearing all the confusion. Alex looked to be about their age, had light brown, curly hair that was styled up and to the right, his eyes were a deep brown color against the moonlight, and he was about an inch smaller than Jackson and Scott. The wolf didn't seem caple of any threat and the tention in the air vanished.

"Hello, my name is Allison." She gave Alex a warm smile.

"I'm Scott, nice to meet you."

"Stiles here." he raised his hand up in the air.

"I'm Lydia, pleasure."

"Jackson" he plainly stated, slightly disappointed that there was no action.

"Erica is my name, but you can call me whatever you'd like." she said with a devilish smile and a simple wink. Lydia rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Hi, I'm Boyd."

"And you can call me Isaac." he introduced himself, locking eyes with Alex. Alex felt his heart rate go up a bit and he kept Isaac's gaze for a couple of seconds and looked away with a smile.

"Well, its nice to meet you all." Alex spoke to the group, then turning his attention to Derek, "Quite the pack you've got here."

Derek knew that Alex had already picked up on which were wolves, which one was the Kanima, and which were just plain human.

"Oh, we're not his pack." Lydia commented quickly.

"We're his pack." Erica corrected, putting her hands on Isaac and Boyd's shoulders.

"We're are just his friends." Allison added, looking at the five that made up their group. Derek gave Allison a confused expression. He'd never really thought of them as friends but now that he looked back, it seemed like he could consider them friends.

"So do you go to our school?" Scott asked, trying to see if Alex was the thing he and Jackson had sensed that morning.

"Yes sir, I transferred today. I was only there in the morning though but tomorrow is my first day." Alex answered with a smile on his face.

"Its late, everyone go home and you can all bombard Alex with all your questions tomorrow at school." Derek said before anymore questions were asked. Everyone was disappointed but followed his order.

"Alex, do you have a place to stay?" Isaac asked. The grouped turned their attention to him again.

"Not really, I was planning on staying in the woods."

"No can do. Crazy hunters roam these woods for werewolves to kill. No offense Allison." Erica replied in a bit of an offensive tone, giving Allison a small smirk. Allison let it slide and focused her attention on Alex.

"Alex, you'll be staying with Stiles for the time being." Derek told Alex. Derek knew the Sherrif is rarely home and by the way Stiles' heart beat increased when Derek told him to stay close, he knew that Stiles wouldn't deny him. Stiles opened his mouth, caught a little off guard by the statement. Alex looked at Stiles for a confirmation.

"Uh… Sure. I guess you can stay with me. My dad is almost never home anymore since he's too busy trying to catch up on all the work that piled up when Peter was running around the town, so he won't notice a house guest." Stiles explained and Alex thanked him with a smile. The group said their good nights and they were off to their homes.

* * *

"Its funny how Derek trusts you." Alex commented as he walked through the front door of the Stilinski house.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked, highly confused.

"I mean, he trusted you to take care of me and take me in for a while. Plus, the way he pushed you behind him to protect you out in the forrest shows how much he cares about you." Alex explained as they made their way up the stairs and into Stiles' room. Like Stiles had said, his father wasn't home.

"Ha. You clearly must've been away from Derek too long. He did that out of instinct, you know, protect a pack member." Stiles said as he set up an inflatable mattress in his room. He used it when Scott used to come over and they used to have sleep-overs which consisted of playing video games.

"Didn't Lydia say that you weren't part of his pack?" Alex questioned with his eyes squinted as he recalled what the strawberry blonde said in the woods. Stiles considered himself part of the pack more than anyone else. Whenever there was something that needed to be researched, it was Stiles who did it, but he would never tell Alex that. So Stiles was left without anything to say. Alex was technically right, but why would Derek trust him? Why would Derek care about him?

"Whatever. Its nothing major. Thank you again for letting me stay with you, it means a lot." Alex spoke, interrupting Stiles from over thinking Derek's actions. They both settled into their beds and Alex quickly fell asleep.

"Derek…" Stiles whispered as he slowly started to drift off into sleep, his mind replaying every moment him and Derek were ever together.


	2. We're All A Pack

Hello everyone, this is just a quick author's note to thank all of the wonderful readers that have added this story to their alerts and to those of you that added it to your favorites, it means a lot and believe it or not it encourages me to keep writing. I would also like to thank **Dereksgirl24, DaneWoakes31, MewnWolfGirl, Devyn197**, and all the anonymous people that sent in some pretty amazing reviews, hopefully you keep it up :D

* * *

**Chapter 2: We're All A Pack**

"It's weird to start school on a Friday." Alex stated as he walked through the front doors of the school along with the group. Isaac, Erica, and Boyd were with them, having been ordered to keep an eye on Alex, they had to grudgingly follow Scott and his friends around.

"Hey, at least tomorrow there is no school and we can all hang out and stuff." Isaac mentioned as he moved a bit faster until he was next to Alex.

"I bet Derek will want all of us to get together." Allison pointed out. The group realized that this was true and they all headed to their class.

Alex was lucky enough to have at least one member from the group in each class. Everyone decided to save all questions till lunch so that no one missed any bit of information. The school decided to hold Alex back a year because the school he was transferring from had different standards than Beacon Hills High, luckily making him a Sophomore like the rest of the group. Stiles shared every class with Alex, and to Stiles' surprise, Alex was beyond smart. Stiles was hoping that Alex had no feelings towards Derek because he clearly couldn't compete with him.

"Hey." Stiles whispered to Alex, who occupied the seat to the right of him.

"Yes Stiles?" Alex answered, giving Stiles his undivided attention. Stiles liked how Alex paid attention to him, unlike the rest of the group that just dismisses everything he says.

"Uh, so you and Derek..." Stiles hesitated before continuing.

"...Have nothing going on between us. You have nothing to worry about." Alex got out before Stiles could continue. Stiles choked back on what he was going to say and started to cough. Alex reached out and patted his back lightly.

"Breathe Stiles." Alex ordered and sure enough Stiles' coughing stopped and he composed himself but stayed silent. It was as if Alex could read his mind.

* * *

Lunch came around. Isaac waited for Alex outside his class, and walked with Alex and Stiles to the table the rest of the group was sitting at. Everyone had a ton of questions to ask the new member of the group but politely waited until he was done eating.

"So Alex, how exactly do you know Derek?" Stiles asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, it all started before I was born. My parents were part of a pack that was being killed off but they escaped before the hunters could get to them. They wandered the woods for days, until they found the Hale house. My mom was already pregnant when the Hale family took them in and she gave birth to me about three months later. Derek was three at the time, we grew up together. Laura and him were like my older brother and sister."

"So, were you born a werewolf or were you bitten?" Allison questioned.

"I was born a werewolf. The Hale family actually got five of the young werewolves in the house and trained them to be the perfect Alpha. I was one of them, along with Laura and Derek. Their true intentions were to make the strongest pack possible in case of a war between hunters and werewolves. They were making us into objects for war. Laura excelled in the training and she was made Alpha and the rest of us were her pack."

"Why did you leave the Hale house?" Jackson asked. The group was getting more and more interested in his past.

"An Omega, from my parent's former pack found the house and warned everyone that there were hunters in the area. My parents decided to flee with me. I was only six at the time. The Hales moved houses and we never heard from them again."

"Where are your parents now?" Isaac wondered.

"Dead." Alex solemnly stated, "The hunters found my parents when I was fourteen and killed them. They tried to come after me but the head hunter told them to leave me alive, that I wouldn't survive long. She was wrong of course. I was trained to be the perfect Alpha in a Beta's body. That's why I've been able to survive for three years now."

The gang was astonished at how strong Alex seemed to be with all of the things he has been through. Scott was the first one to break the strained silence after hearing Alex's story.

"What brought you here, to Beacon Hills?"

Alex hesitated to answer.

"I was just wandering around and I just happen to stumble in this town. I never would've guessed to find Derek here." Alex was avoiding the real reason for why he stopped in Beacon Hills. They all deserved to hear the truth but he wished to tell Derek first. Alex needed to respect the fact that he was the Alpha and as the Alpha he needed to know first. Alex resolved that he would tell Derek soon enough, he just needed to be alone with him. He didn't technically lie and that's why Scott, Jackson, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd couldn't tell that it wasn't the full truth.

"What exactly does it mean to be the perfect Alpha?" Lydia recalled. Many in the group nodded along as they didn't understand this either.

"Well, they trained us to be faster and stronger than any normal Beta would be. They also taught us to heighten our senses to their most acute point and to master and control our animalistic side. We were taught how to fight and kill like machines." As Alex explained, his tone was low and hushed. The group was a bit nervous. What would've happened if Alex would've attacked them last night?

Alex's story was interrupted by a loud ringing.

"Hold on guys." Allison said as she picked up her phone and walked away from the table.

Finally getting a break from all the questions, Alex felt that he should get some information on everyone.

"So, how is it that a Kanima is in a pack of wolves?"

This was Jackson's first time truly explaining to someone how he became two-natured. To the groups surprise, he answered.

"I asked Derek for the bite and my body rejected it, and instead I turned into a lizard. Derek eventually taught me how to control it, and here I am." Jackson explained. Alex laughed at how simple he made it all sound.

"And Peter, did he turn you Scott?"

"How'd you-"

"It's part of the whole perfect Alpha thing, I can sense that Derek didn't bite you. Plus, having known Peter helps a little bit."

"Do you know what happened to Peter?" Lydia asked. Her visions of Derek's uncle were still haunting her and maybe Alex could help.

"I know Derek killed him. He filled me in yesterday when we were walking to the cars to head out. I knew when Laura died because when the Alpha of the pack dies, the pack can sense it. When Derek became the Alpha, I sensed it too. I even sensed when the two other wolves from our pack die in the fire."

"That's so awesome." Stiles commented, because the fact that Alex could basically sense when his pack members die and what happens to them is really cool and useful. Everyone was staring at him with faces of confusion but Alex smiled and winked at him knowing exactly why he was saying that.

Alex was also listening in on Allison's phone call while talking to the pack. He knew that if her parents were hunters then she would receive the news shortly. Just then, he heard it. Moments later Allison came back to the table, a worried look on her face which she quickly replaced with a smile.

"Sorry guys, my dad was calling to see if Lydia was coming over to study."

"I think they all know that I don't actually study. Allison has been giving me lessons in how to handle weapons to defend myself." Lydia said with her usually snarkyness. Everyone could see Lydia's confidence grow as she learned how to hold her own around the wolves.

The lunch bell rang and the group split up to go to their next class, Isaac walking Alex to his class. Stiles noticed that Isaac was being awfully friendly towards the new werewolf and that they seemed to enjoy each other's company. He chuckled under his breath realizing what was starting to happen between them.

* * *

"Stiles, hurry up! We're going to be late." Alex called out from Stiles' bed. Stiles had come home to find his car in the driveway with a note from his dad saying that it had been fully repaired and ready to drive again. He came out of the bathroom fully dressed, hair still wet from the shower he'd just taken.

"You all set?" Stiles asked as he grabbed his keys from his desk. Alex gave him a small nod and they made their way out of the room and out the front door. Alex cringed when he got into Stiles' car. To his werewolf senses, the car smelled like something had died in there. Stiles complained about the smell too and rolled down his windows and as he drove off to Scott's house Alex and Stiles learned that they shared the same taste in music and the car ride consisted of them singing along to song after song that came on the radio station Stiles listened to. They were in Scott's house in no time and the group was outside in Scott's backyard. Derek had told the group to meet at Scott's house since Scott's mom was taking the late shift that night.

"We're here!" Stiles announced as both him and Alex got out of the car and made their way around to the backyard.

"Only a bit late too, I'm almost impressed." Derek countered, eyes locked on Stiles when he came into view.

"My bad, I held him up cause I wanted to shower." Alex covered for Stiles. The group looked at Stiles to see if it was true and Stiles just nodded his yes in agreement and then shot Alex a thankful look. Before Alex and Stiles arrived, Derek had questioned everyone on what they know about Alex so far, certain things brought back painful memories for Derek but he was glad that they got to know Alex a bit more and accepted him with open arms. Even though he'd never admit it out loud, he was especially glad that Stiles seemed to be accepting of Alex.

"Derek, can I talk to you privately for a second?" Allison requested. Derek followed her as she walked away from the group, naturally confusing everyone as they wondered why Allison would need to talk to Derek. Alex had a feeling Allison was going to inform Derek of what he overheard during lunch and followed them just in time to catch Allison telling Derek what her father told her. As their conversation concluded, they both turned around to find Alex.

"That's why I'm here." Alex simply said.

"Explain." Derek commanded in a low voice.

"I think it's better if the whole pack hears it, so that I don't have to repeat myself." Alex suggested. Derek nodded in agreement and they headed back to the pack.

"Everybody listen up. I have something to tell you all." Alex started and waited till the pack was paying attention, "I didn't tell you the full reason why I just showed up in Beacon Hills."

"What do you mean?" Jackson asked the question on everyone's mind. Alex now had the whole group's undivided attention.

"The town I stayed at had a group of rogue hunters, the very same hunters that killed my parents. I was walking around town one day and I overheard a few of them talking in the supermarket about a plan of attack. I had to know exactly what they were planning so obviously, I stuck my nose where it didn't belong. I followed them and I found out that their leader got killed by Peter Hale."

"Wait. The only hunter we know that Peter killed was Kate Argent." Allison grimaced hearing her aunts name brought up. The betrayal she felt was still fresh. "Was Kate the leader?" Scott questioned.

"I don't see what this has to do with why you came to Beacon Hills." Boyd voiced his opinion.

"Just shut up and listen." Derek commanded in a growl. The pack stood down and turned their attention to Alex once again.

"They are angry and they want revenge. They are coming here to Beacon Hills and they are out to kill the Alpha and his pack."

Everyone was visibly shaken by hearing the same group that murdered Alex's family possible coming after them.

"We never even laid a hand on Kate!" Stiles exclaimed. "Sure we should of because she was bat-shit crazy. Sorry Allison!" Stiles immediately followed up, knowing Allison was still effected by her late aunts actions. "But we let Peter handle that one all by himself!"

"Who is this Kate?" asked Erica. "I mean sure I read about her dying in the newspaper, but what was she? A super hunter? Are these people really willing to come all the way here just to kill us?"

"They don't care. They are just out for revenge and they'll kill anyone who stands in their way." Alex said.

"Gerard has ordered my family to relocate." Allison finally said. She had remained quiet during the conversation waiting for the right time to announce her news. She immediately looked to Scott. As their eyes met, Scott couldn't stand her gaze and looked to the ground.

"Why? Shouldn't they stick around to help us?" Isaac suggested.

"Gerard is on their side. His daughter was killed, so he supports the rogue hunters' plan. He just doesn't want any part in it, he doesn't like rogues." Allison answered "As he told me one time, the best way to eliminate a threat is to get somebody to do it for you." The group was now uneasy.

"Allison, you can't leave." Lydia begged.

"I'm not." Allison responded confidently. Scott looked up at her and she met his gaze. He knew what was going through her mind.

"What do you mean?" Stiles questioned.

"My parents and Gerard would be forced to leave me behind if I were to be turned into a werewolf." Allison revealed her plan. The group fell silent and Alex was quite impressed that Allison would willingly leave her family to stay behind and stand beside the people she cares about.

"No, I won't let you." Scott spoke under his breath.

"Hold him back." Derek ordered. Before Scott could even move a finger, the entire group had a strong grip on him.

"I have to." She said mainly to Scott. Her eyes pleading for his forgiveness as Derek moved in behind her.

"DEREK! STOP! PLEASE!" Scott pleaded as he tried to free himself from the group holding him back but it was no use. Derek's eyes flashed red and he bit into Allison's arm. She winced but didn't move as this is exactly what she wanted. She fell forward into Alex's waiting arms.

The group released Scott but instead of going up to Allison and taking her off Alex's hands, he pounced at Derek. Alex quickly laid Allison down on the ground and disappeared in the blink of an eye and reappeared in front of Derek. Everyone was astonished at the speed of his movements, making them realize that it was just a small sample of his power. Alex dodged all the punches that Scott was throwing and grabbed him by the wrist when he let his guard down and pulled him down to the ground.

"Scott, stop. This was the only way she could stay. She obviously thought it through and she'd rather stay by your side than leave it." Alex spoke in a soothing tone to try and convince Scott who was still putting up a fight but soon enough he stopped. Scott wanted to fight harder. He wished there was another way, any way at all for Allison to stay, but there wasn't. It was obvious that he didn't want this life for Allison but he knows that what Alex said was true. Alex slowly let Scott go and Scott went to Allison's side.

"Now how are we going to tell the Argents?" Stiles asked. Everyone looked around for an answer but there was none.

"I guess Allison knows what she has to do in regards to that. We'll leave that part up to her." Derek spoke. Scott bent down to pick Allison up bridal style. She looked so peaceful as if she wouldn't be turning into a monster for the rest of her life.

"What now?" Erica spoke up. Everyone stood in silence, not really sure how to answer that question.

"These rogue hunters, how many are there?" Derek asked, already preparing in his mind how hard he will train his pack to fight.

"Ten, at least." Alex answered.

"Do you know when they're coming?" Isaac questioned.

"When I left the town they were still planning it out. I'd give them about a month, seeing as they have to plan out their moves, gather weapons, find a place to stay, and all that stuff, but we have to be ready for them at any minute."

"We'll be ready. Derek, consider us a part of your pack." Scott stated. He had fought so hard against being aligned with Derek, but this was bigger than him. He had to be aligned with the other wolves if he stood any chance in surviving as well as protecting Allison. Stiles, Lydia, and Jackson all agreed and nodded their answers. Derek was surprisingly happy to finally hear those words.

"Scott, stay with Allison tonight. Lydia text her parents on her phone telling them that she'll be staying over at your house tonight." Derek said. Scott and Lydia both nodded their heads. Scott made his way to Allison's car and put her gently in the passenger's seat and as he got in the driver's seat, he leaned over to her and kissed her forehead. "I will always protect you", he whispered. He then drove away in the direction of the woods.

"The rest of you, go home. We'll meet up tomorrow at the cliff at noon. We need to start training." Derek ordered. The pack all said their farewells and took off. Derek held Stiles back as Alex was being distracted by Isaac.

"Stiles, you are the only one that has no way of defending himself in this upcoming battle." Derek pointed out.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Stiles responded sarcastically.

"Do you want it?" Derek asked, concern tainting his tone.

"Want what?" Stiles questioned, he already knew the answer, but maybe he was wrong.

"The bite."

Stiles felt the world stop around him.


	3. Halfway Mark

"Faster!" Alex yelled from across the clearing in the woods. Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Boyd, and Erica all charged at him again for what was the millionth time that day. Alex disappeared from view with the turn of his body but the group stood their ground.

"Right here." Alex whispered from behind Scott. Scott whipped around and slashed the log Alex held that was meant to represent a hunter. Alex disappeared from view again and this time appeared in front of Jackson.

"Your guard is down." Alex pointed out with a smile.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Jackson replied confidently with a smirk. Jackson's tail was surrounding Alex's feet and at that moment they constricted them, Alex unable to move. Alex tried to claw him but the now fully transformed Kanima lifted Alex up and threw him across the clearing towards Erica. Boyd kicked him up and Erica grabbed him by the neck.

"Very nice team work." Alex complimented the group, but kicked Erica backwards and as he landed on the ground he swept Boyd's feet, making him fall.

"Your guard is down." Isaac whispered mockingly in his ear from behind him. Alex's eyes widened but before he could turn around, Isaac had him by the neck and brought him to the ground and pinned him down.

"Stop it, this is turning me on." Alex whispered back, catching Isaac off guard. This gave Alex the chance to get out of his grip and pin him against the ground.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Alex asked, winking at Isaac, who was now looking up at him. Alex locked eyes with Isaac as he felt his heart flutter.

"Hey lovebirds, break it up!" Erica shouted. Alex released Isaac, stood up, and turned to the group, trying to hold back the blood from rushing to his face but not doing a very good job at it. Alex and Isaac felt more comfortable around each other. The more time they spent together, the more they felt something special.

"Good job, you managed to defeat me. Soon enough, I'll have to start going all out instead of holding back. You guys are progressing at a fast pace."

"What? You totally put effort in that last one!" Isaac commented as he wrapped his arms around Alex's waist from behind. It had been two weeks since the pack was told about the rogue hunters and Derek left it up to Alex to train them because he knew that Alex had the patience that he lacked to teach them what they needed in order to stand a chance against the hunters. Derek had to physically condition himself for the upcoming war. As the Alpha he had to protect his pack at any cost. Alex trained with Derek alone and they would go all out. Alex always being the one that would come out victorious but Derek made him promise not to speak of their training to anyone. Alex understood that he thought the pack would respect him any less if they knew that Alex wiped the floor with him. The Alpha was supposed to be the strongest of the pack but Derek knew he wasn't ready. But he didn't have to let his pack know that.

"Incoming!" Allison shouted from up in a tree. An arrow flew in from her direction and landed in the middle of the clearing.

"Nice shot, maybe next time you might want consider aiming it right." Erica said annoyed as she turned around to face her.

"Allison never misses…" Scott said under his breath and slightly confused to why Allison would shoot in the middle of the clearing. Just then the arrow exploded with a bright flash. The group was now blinded as they realized Allison's plan. Everyone except for Alex who knew what she had planned the whole time.

"I never miss….. bitch" Allison laughed. She didn't train with the rest of the wolves because she didn't like using her wolf side unless it was the only option left, sort of a last resort. She was also still getting used to running around half naked amongst her boyfriend and friends. Alex had also been teaching Allison to masterfully control her werewolf side. He told her to avoid changing overall so that she wouldn't get used to it. She avoided being home on the weekends and when she was home she'd lock herself in her room and say she was studying. Her plan was working and her family had no idea that she was now a werewolf. She wondered how long she could keep it that way. With a family of hunters, it's only a matter of time.

A couple seconds passed and the group could see again but it wasn't long till they were on the move because now throwing knives were flying towards them. Alex lead by example and stood his ground, dodging all knives that were thrown at him.

"Aiming for vital organs, very impressive!" Alex noticed. Lydia had become a force to be reckoned with. Another arrow landed in front of Alex and he noticed that this one was another blinding one. With one quick movement he grabbed the arrow and threw it towards Lydia. Gunshots went off, which exploded the arrow exploded before it could reach her, but however it still blinded her.

"Stiles, your precision with those twin pistols is improving." Alex noted. Allison taught Stiles how to handle ballistic weapons and Stiles' weapon of choice were twin pistols. At that moment Allison shot another arrow his way which he easily avoided by flicking it out of the way. Everyone was still impressed by Alex's abilities even after two weeks of seeing them up close. Alex quickly back flipped to dodge the two bullets that Stiles shot when his attention was occupied by deflecting the arrow. Eyes flashing bright blue, fangs exposed as he landed.

"Alright, enough." Derek stepped in as he appeared from behind a tree. The pack wondered how Derek was able to go undetected by anyone.

"They're good." Alex simply said. He was excited to see just how good they would be after two more weeks of practice. Derek, satisfied with Alex's progress report, nodded his head, and turned around to walk away.

"Derek!" Stiles called out but the Alpha didn't pay him any mind. The past two weeks consisted of Derek ignoring him without any reason. Stiles sighed in exasperation and rolled his eyes.

"He has a lot on his mind. Right now he probably feels like he has the world on his shoulders. I mean, he's the Alpha which means that if one of us dies then it's his fault for not protecting us and he'll never live it down. Give him time." Alex spoke to Stiles. Alex knew the pressure Derek was under. He felt it too. Derek couldn't handle what he felt for Stiles and still prepare the pack for the hunters. He had to keep everyone safe and alive first and foremost. Stiles sighed, knowing that what Alex said was true but it bothered Stiles that Derek couldn't even tell him that himself.

* * *

Stiles eyes open rapidly as the alarm on his phone went off. All the hours he had put into training caught up to him so he decided to take a nap to physically prepare himself for the lacrosse game that night. Stiles was grateful that the game was on a Saturday night and he actually had time to train and sleep. He sat up on his bed, looked around and to his surprise, Alex was nowhere in sight. There was a note on his nightstand from Alex saying that Isaac wanted to take him out to eat before the game.

"Oh man." Stiles spoke to himself. It was obvious that Alex was totally into Isaac and it was no secret that Isaac felt the same. Just then, Derek popped into his head. He denied Derek's offer for the bite despite his want to have Derek's mouth on him. He had been thinking a lot about Derek the past two weeks and he couldn't help but smile every time he did. Stiles stood up and made his way to his dresser and took out a blue and orange stripped shirt. His thoughts took him back when he told Derek to change shirts in front of Danny so that he could get what he wanted out of Danny.

"Hehe, cousin Miguel" Stiles laughed to himself. He enjoyed the moment and if it weren't for Danny being in the room, he would've attacked Derek right then and there. His phone ringing brought him out of his memories. It was Scott reminding him that he left his gear at his house so he would bring it to school to give it to him.

"Whatever." Stiles commented. He wasn't in any sort of rush, there was still two hours till the game. Once again, his thoughts went to Derek, and this time his imagination kicked in and slowly undressed the Alpha mentally. Stiles couldn't help himself at this point and sat down in his computer chair, hands going straight for his rapidly hardening dick. He started to imagine Derek pushing him up against his bedroom wall and pinning him down as he has done countless times in a more threatening manner then sexual but Stiles couldn't help but get hard thinking about those times as well. Then, He thought of Derek kissing his neck and teasingly biting down on it as Stiles wrapped his legs around the Alpha's waist. Stiles stood up and slid down his sleeping shorts, along with his underwear and his hands went back to work. Thoughts of Derek moaning Stiles' name in pleasure as Stiles grinded up on him had Stiles actually moaning. He imagined Derek pushing him on his bed and ripping off all the clothes that kept their skin from touching and Derek rubbing both their erections together. Rhythmic and steady strokes turned violent and erratic as he imagined Derek commanding him to go down on him. Stiles felt his body start to thrust against his own touch, his breathing turning short and soft moans.

"Derek…" Stiles managed, licking his lips and feeling himself about to explode in pleasure.

"Stiles, what are you doing?" A voice called from behind him. Stiles jumped up in terror, releasing his dick. Stiles knew exactly who it was and turned his chair towards the direction of the voice he was just imagining.

"Derek, how'd you get in?" Stiles asked, then realizing his window was open. Derek didn't answer but looked down at Stiles' still exposed erection. Stiles noticed what he was looking at and quickly fumbled to pull his shorts back up, face flushed red. He wondered how long Derek had been standing there but was too embarrassed to even think straight. Derek smelled Stiles arousal before he even got to see what the boy was doing first hand. Derek turned away from Stiles to give him some sort of privacy.

"I came to talk to you but I guess you're a little busy. See you at the game." Derek explained, not able to get the sight of Stiles naked out of his head.

"Mmmhmmm." was all Stiles could manage and as he watched as Derek climbed out the window and disappeared from sight. Derek had finally wanted to talk to him after two weeks of not even acknowledging him and he blew it.

"Hey Stiles, sorry to waltz in without knocking but I forgot my phone."

Stiles didn't even hear Alex opening the front door, the embarrassment dulling his senses.

"You aren't the only one." Stiles absently said, still looking at the window. Alex didn't catch what he said but looked over at him after he got his phone.

"Are you okay there Stiles? I didn't walk in at a bad moment did I?"

"No, not at all." Stiles got out after a couple of seconds.

* * *

The lacrosse game was about to start and Alex, Lydia, Erica, and Derek were all sitting together at the back the bleachers. Alex and Lydia were talking about Lydia's "Jackson problems" while Erica was trying to make conversation with Derek but his silence quickly shot her down.

"Hey look, its little miss hunting werewolf and her unknowing hunter family," Erica pointed out in a sassy tone. Allison was at the foot of the bleachers with Gerard, her father, and her mother.

"Allison, over here!" Alex called out to her. The other three who were sitting with him whipped their head to him.

"Are you some kind of stupid?" Erica hissed.

"Alex, you just called a group of hunters over. What are you thinking?" Derek explained, careful not to make it sound like he was calling him stupid like Erica had.

"I called Allison over, not her insane family." Alex's eyes flashed bright blue as he spoke the words, eyes looking into space. Gerard caught Alex's eye and to his surprise the old man was staring at him. Allison turned to her mother and father, asked if she could go sit with her friends, and her mother gave her one small nod and looked up to the group and gave them a death stare.

"God, her mother is one scary bitch." Lydia commented as she waved at Allison's mother. Allison made her way over to them and sat next to Alex. Gerard and Alex still having a stare down as the announcer came on and introduced the two teams that were walking onto the field. Gerard finally looked away as Allison's family took their seats in the front.

The game raged on, Scott, Jackson, Isaac, Stiles, and Boyd were all out on the field. The coach had talked to Boyd after the game he took part in and made him part of the team. Alex, Lydia, and Allison were all cheering for the guys and they even got Derek to stand up and cheer for Stiles. Derek still felt bad that he had been ignoring the boy and who wouldn't cheer on Stiles actually PLAYING in the game.

"Ugh, you guys are so annoying. Sit your asses down and shut up." Erica complained.

Allison turned to Erica, "Well excuse us for showing some spirit at a high school sporting event! No need for you to even be here anyway…" Erica growled at Allison low enough for only Derek, who was too busy cheering, to hear.

"I'll be right back I totally forgot my sweater in the car." Alex moved his way out to the steps of the bleachers and gracefully made his way down and to the parking lot.

"Wait, Alex doesn't have a car. Isaac walked with him here." Lydia informed the rest. Allison looked down at her family and noticed that Gerard was missing.

Gerard noticed Alex's leave exit and stood up and followed him out, saying he had to get something from his office. Gerard was following Alex but Alex pretended not to notice him and stopped at his car. Gerard then drew a knife from the sleeve of his coat and was about to dig it into Alex's back when the werewolf disappeared from view. Gerard's eyes widened and started to look around for the wolf.

"You know, for a hunter, you aren't really sneaky. I could hear your heart from a mile away." Alex whispered from behind him. Gerard whipped around and gave Alex a sly smirk.

"For a werewolf, you aren't really cleaver. You know that a hunter, much like a wolf, travels in a pack."

Alex looked around and three hunters appeared from behind other cars. Gerard raised his hand but hesitated.

"Good luck." He told Alex with a smile as he brought his hand down as he walked back to the bleachers. The hunters were now running towards Alex but he flickered out of view. The hunters all stopped in their tracks and looked around to see where Alex had disappeared to.

"You hunters are really not worth killing." Alex sighed as he appeared behind one and hit him across the neck, knocking the hunter unconscious. The other two threw electrical nets at him which he easily avoided by moving out of the projectile range. Alex's eyes flashed bright blue and he was gone the next second. The hunters stood their ground and watched their backs but Alex grabbed both of them from the collar, swung them around, and threw them away from each other, both landing harshly on the pavement and unable to move.

"Too easy." Alex chuckled and headed back to watch the end of the game. Gerard looked over and saw Alex, who didn't even have a single scratch on him, give him a smirk and make his way back up the bleachers. Gerard was shaken seeing as those were three of his best men but quickly turned his attention back to the game. He had to approach this new wolf with his best as he seems to already have outsmarted him.

"Alex…" Derek began as Alex took his seat.

"These hunters are too easy to fight, too predictable." Alex settled down and just as then Isaac made the winning shot and the crowd went wild.

At the end of the game, the team went to the locker rooms and Erica, Lydia, Alex, and Derek said their goodbyes to Allison, whose parents still had her on lockdown from Scott, and they met the guys in the parking lot.

"How were we?" Boyd asked rhetorically.

"Beyond amazing!" Alex exploded. This was his first time watching a Lacrosse game so he was pretty excited. He hugged each guy to congratulate them but stopped in front of Isaac, confused as to why Alex wasn't giving him a hug.

"But you were perfect." Alex moved into Isaac's arms and Isaac felt the feeling behind it and kissed the top of his head.

"Where's Allison?" Scott asked, looking around. He had seen her taking her seat in the bleachers and was expecting her.

"Still on lockdown. Gerard and Alex had a little encounter." Lydia explained as she crossed her arms as Jackson wrapped his arms around her from the back.

"Wait, what?" Isaac exclaimed as he looked down at Alex.

"It was nothing. He called three hunters over to attack me and I just knocked them out."

The group stayed quiet but they were all thinking that now Gerard will be on the offensive once again and they had to start to be more careful. Derek moved towards Stiles and motioned for Stiles to follow him and Stiles walked away with him.

"Derek…" Stiles began when he felt they were far enough from the group so that they wouldn't listen in.

"I'm sorry Stiles"

Thrown off guard, he licked his lips, "it's okay Derek. I mean knocking next time would be appreciated."

"No, I'm sorry for avoiding you." Derek said as he lifted his gaze to meet Stiles'. Stiles was left without a word to say which doesn't happen often, so he stayed silent to see if Derek would continue.

"I've had a lot to worry about. Those rogue hunters, the Argents are going to be another problem once they find out that Allison was turned, protecting an entire pack, there is so much going on but that is no reason to ignore you. I can't do this all by myself, I can't stand to be alone through this and-"

Suddenly Derek was cut off, not by Stiles talking or a pack member interrupting them, but by Stiles' lips on his. Derek held himself back for a couple of seconds to sort out what was happening but melted into the kiss, arms on Stiles' waist. The kiss lasted long enough for Derek to forget what he was talking about and Stiles stepped back.

"Derek, shut up."


End file.
